Shadow Broker Base
The Shadow Broker Base is a massive ship that travels through the volatile atmosphere of Hagalaz, which conceals its presence. It is from here that the Shadow Broker rules his empire. Exterior Interior Mission *''Mission:'' Lair of the Shadow Broker Intel Center After completing Lair of the Shadow Broker, the Shadow Broker's Base becomes a visitable location. Inside the Shadow Broker's Intel Center are several terminals with numerous functions. Advanced Training The Advanced Training terminal allows the player to redistribute the ability points for each squadmate. Armor Locker This is a standard Armor Locker like the one located on the Normandy SR-2, where the player can customize armor and outfits. Delivery Pickup Here, the player can receive shipments from the Shadow Broker's contacts. These include upgrades and resources, and are updated on a daily basis. Possible shipments: *2500 Palladium. *Sniper Rifle Damage Upgrade. *Shotgun Damage Upgrade. *1250 Element Zero. *20000 Platinum. Dossiers This terminal contains intelligence files on Miranda Lawson, Mordin Solus, Jack, Zaeed Massani, Legion, Garrus Vakarian, Samara, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Kasumi Goto, Thane Krios, Grunt, Cerberus, Captain Bailey, Aria T'Loak, David Anderson, Admiral Hackett, and a personal file on the Shadow Broker. These files consist of information on these characters' recent activities. Info Drone The Info Drone is a shell for a specialized data-processing VI custom-built to the Shadow Broker's specifications. Effectively a secretary, it follows the player around the Intel Center. It is programmed to recognize anyone in the room as the Shadow Broker, and dutifully notifies the "Broker" of recent news from across the galaxy. Reports include selling the Broker's stock in copper the day before an expected crash in the market, and obtaining the video equipment used to capture the duel between General Partinax and Kihilix Tanus on Taetrus. Investment Opportunities The Investment Opportunities terminal allows the player to distribute intel to assist people across the galaxy. Each investment costs a set number of credits, and once funded, the player can return the following day for reports on the investments' results. Potential investments: *Warning Signal - A pirate fleet is massing on the fringes of the Terminus Systems in preparation for a raid on outlying Alliance colonies. Send a tip-off to Admiral Hackett about the upcoming invasion. Credits required: 1000 *Bureaucracy Inaction - The Sirta Foundation can't start tests on a promising new antibiotic because of accidentally misfiled paperwork. Use your contacts to help them cut through the red tape so they can begin clinical trials. Credits required: 3000 *Smear Campaign - A corrupt politician is trying to levy heavy taxes on all Earth-manufactured goods coming into his system in exchange for kickbacks from local businesses. Ruin the politician's reputation with a smear campaign so that his proposal doesn't pass. Credits required: 2500 *Just Reward - Eclipse mercenaries have secretly set up a red sand production facility on the planet Cuervo. Tip off the planetary authorities about the facility in exchange for half of the credits seized during their raid. Credits required: 1500 Research Terminal This is a Research Terminal like the one located on the Normandy SR-2, where the player can examine and purchase upgrades. Survey Information At this terminal, the player can pay a set number of credits to obtain the locations of planets rich in a particular resource. *Eezo Mining Company - Provides the location of a planet rich with eezo. Credits required: 1000 *Iridium Mining Company - Provides the location of a planet rich with iridium. Credits required: 300 *Palladium Mining Company - Provides the location of a planet rich with palladium. Credits required: 300 *Platinum Mining Company - Provides the location of a planet rich with platinum. Credits required: 650 Video Archive At the Video Archives terminal, the player can review archived video clips of people all around the galaxy that the Shadow Broker has been observing. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Locations Category:Starships Category:DLC Category:Mission Locations